Star Guy
Were you looking for one of Star Guy's counterparts, Shooting Star, Phantom Star Guy, or Nightmare Star Guy, or perhaps the game Stario? FNaCG = Star Guy is one of the four main antagonists in Five Nights at Cookie Guy's. Star Guy is a children entertainer, like Cookie Guy and Miranda. He is at The Food Restaurant. But, at night, he'll attempt to kill you, just like every other animatronic. Appearance Star is a pretty simplistic design. He has only 3 colors (white, black, and yellow), and tends to keep his appearance the same. He is technically the only character to possess legs, although Miranda appears to have small triangular bits. However, these were likely just to cover up images from Five Nights at Freddy's. Mechanics Star Guy (aka Star) is generally the most active of the bunch. He will follow this pattern: Stage -> Backstage -> Dining Area -> West Hall -> West Hall Corner -> The Oven (You). He is your main problem on Night 1, however he becomes slightly more docile Night 3 onward, inexplicably stalking the Dining Area for long periods of time, allowing Miranda to take over. Audio Trivia *Star guy's hands usually come to points, but when he is Backstage, his arms suddenly get much larger. *In the ending screen, Star is depicted as being the like button. *Some pieces of Star Guy can be seen in the Backstage camera. |-| FNaCG 2 = Appearance Star is incredibly different from the first game. His face has been ripped off, along with his right arm. As opposed to his original 4-color color scheme, he now possess several more colors do to his new wire arm. As with the rest of the old animatronics, he possesses a line under his eye. Mechanics Like Cookie Guy and Miranda, Star Guy is an incredibly active animatronic, as he can leave The Bakery as early as 12 AM and can sneak into The Oven around 3 times in an hour. He starts moving at Night 2 but is very inactive until Night 3. Star starts with the other old animatronics in The Bakery and travels to the Main Hall. He then heads to the stovetop, staring at the player from just outside. After that, he travels into Party Room 1 to climb into the Left Air Vent in order to enter The Oven, completely bypassing the Left Air Vent's blind spot. When Star Guy is in The Oven and either the player lowers their Monitor or Star forces it down, Star will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player has less than a second to put on the Cookie Guy head the moment they see him in order to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for Star to return and kill the player after they lower the Monitor. Just like the others, he may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Cookie Head if left on some time after failing to ward him off. After he is warded off when the player equips the head, Star returns to the Main Hall and his cycle repeats. Trivia *Star will most likely end the game more than any other animatronic due to his quick ability to get out of The Bakery. However, this is not counting Birthday Cake or Mindy, due to their special mechanics. *Star appears to have undergone the most change from FNaCG. However, his counterpart has the fewest differences from the original. These 2, as it turns out, are directly porportionate. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Cookie Guy's AllStage.svg|Star, along with Cookie Guy and Miranda, onstage. CSStage.svg|Star and Cookie Guy onstage. StarBack1.svg|Star Guy backstage. Notice Mindy's pogo stick to his right. StarBack3.svg|Star Guy staring into the backstage camera. DineStar1.svg|Star Guy in the Dining Area. DineStar2.svg|Star Guy's silhouette in the Dining Area. SClosetStar.svg|Star Guy in the Supply Closet. WHallStar.svg|Star Guy down the West Hall camera. WHallCStar1.svg|Star Guy in the West Hall Corner. WHallCStar2.svg|Star Guy staring further into the West Hall Corner camera. Star.PNG|Star Guy in the office's blind spot. Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 2 LightOldBonnie.svg|Star Guy in The Bakery. LightOldStar.svg|Star Guy in the Main Hall. LightOldStar3.svg|Star Guy in Party Room 1. LightOldStar2.svg|Star Guy in the Left Air Vent. 0Foxy+Oldbonnie0.svg|Star Guy on the stovetop alongside Mindy. OldBonnie.svg|Star Guy in The Oven. Category:FNaCG Category:FNaCG 2 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Space Category:Stario Category:The Animatronics